Doctor's Orders
by crimsonriley
Summary: Sakura pulls rank on Shisui at the hospital. An attempt at fluff.


Viper was not in his happy place. His chakra was drained. His shoulder was both bleeding and dislocated. He was not traveling of his own accord. Instead Sparrow was carrying him through the forest at breakneck speed. He was starting to think he'd taken a poisonous blade at some point. His vision was swimming. Although he reasoned it could also be from blood loss. In addition to his shoulder, he had an open wound on his outer thigh.

Sparrow could feel Viper's transition to unconsciousness as he became more of a dead weight than passenger. His body sagging heavily against his back. He tried his best to ignore his own wounds. He kept pushing his chakra flickering to his goal.

Any ANBU mission where the target was eliminated was considered a success. Their return was rarely a guarantee. So, when the walls and gate of the village started to rise on the northern horizon Sparrow felt a surge of energy. Home was in sight.

Sparrow had apparently ran out of stream or chakra rather quite literally. Passing through the gate he collapsed falling forward bearing Viper the whole way down. He felt ANBU flicker to circle around them. Viper was lifted followed soon by Sparrow. The hospital the obvious destination. Viper remained in his line of sight the whole way. As he was lain on the gurney consciousness slipped away from Sparrow as well.

His senses flared back to life. Sparrow jolted from the bed his hands flying to his face. Someone had removed his mask. He jumped from the bed and assumed a defensive position still accessing his surroundings.

The sound of the door opening switched his focus and stance to defend against the intruder.

"Shisui! Get back in bed! Look, you've reopened your wounds. They were bandaged not healed," Sakura commanded.

Ignoring her completely and moving toward the door he said, "I have to find Viper. Did he make it?"

"Get back in bed right now. In this hospital I outrank you Captain!" she emphasized with her most commanding tone.

He begrudgingly did as commanded. He re-positioned himself on but not in the bed. Sighing heavily Sakura approached hands already a glow. "Viper required intensive surgery on his shoulder and hands-on poison extraction. It took hours to get him to critical. That is why your non-lethal wounds are bound instead. Shizune and I had to reserve chakra for his care."

"Did he make it?" He had to know for sure.

"If he makes it through the next 24 hours he should be okay. The poison was tricky," Sakura admitted softly.

Shisui was up and fighting for his exit again. He had to see him. He didn't understand why, but as the commanding officer he wouldn't let Viper die alone. He felt himself bodily restrained in the next moment.

"Shisui Uchiha I will sedate you if necessary. You need to lie still for another 20 minutes for me to stop your bleeding and heal these wounds."

Still, he fought her to get to Viper. He felt her hand grasp his chin to make his eyes meet hers. "Shisui, he's not alone. He's under Shizune's observation. She will send for me if his condition declines. I left to take care of you. The nurses removed your gear but do not have clearance to remove ANBU masks. So, I came in to check your head for injury, run a scan for the poison in you, and dress your wounds. Let me take care of you now."

She began working to close his wounds with healing chakra. She began with the severe gash across his shoulder then moved to his leg. She ended with his abdominal wounds.

"Okay, stay here. Rest. I'll get you an update on Viper." Sakura left the room with her lab coat flapping behind her.

She wore a smile on her face when she re-entered that only spread wider when she found him still in bed. She made her way to him and sat lightly next to him.

"He's been moved to a room. He's stable and recent labs show normal Chem levels and function," Sakura spoke in a soft voice taking his hand.

He felt the tension melt from his shoulders. His gaze softened to her and he lifted his hand to caress her face.

"Thank you," Shusui sighed heavily.

"Captain, I'll make you a deal. You always let me be the doctor here, and if you're a good boy I'll let you play doctor when we get you home."

"Deal," he laughed lightly leaning over to kiss her.


End file.
